


there's filth in his veins

by thisismydesign (destroyyourself)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyyourself/pseuds/thisismydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck was in his lap and he didn't really see a need to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's filth in his veins

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in maybe an hour or two. It's honestly just for me, just what I like. It's kinda fluffy and maybe a bit out of character for you, and that's fine, but it's really just porn. Enjoy~

Their room was dimly lit, cripplingly weighed with silence other than Chuck’s heavy breathing in his ear, and Herc felt so damn content he could drown in it.

His bed always seemed to be more comfortable with Chuck in it and it was softer than he remembered, but maybe that was just the effect of Chuck’s skin on his.

Their worn out civvies were lying in a pile next to a sleeping Max, over in a corner far away from where they were together on the bed. The garments were discarded once they got back from a run and never bothered to be picked up; there wasn't much of a use for them anyway.

His boy was a welcomed heavy heat in his lap, languid and naked, and Herc was reveling in it.

He wasn’t keeping Chuck on the edge; Chuck was just pulling himself back and forth over it. They weren’t rushing or writhing, they were calm. It was peaceful.

Chuck’s thighs were warm against his own as the boy pushed up and against his dad’s stomach, rubbing his dick on his dad's navel. Herc was touching and running his fingers against his son’s back and through his hair as Chuck’s arms tightened and loosened around his neck and shoulders.

Chuck’s lips were hot and wet where they were mouthing against his neck, pleading and cursing and whining in little whispers below his ear. He was just babbling, not really asking all that much, so Herc kept his hands moving over and around his son’s chest, feeling his muscles and ribs move under tough, smooth skin as he rocked into his belly.

It wasn’t until Chuck’s hand was gripping his neck and he was really asking, really begging, that Herc moved down Chuck’s slick chest and got a hand on his son’s red, leaking cock.

He pumped his fist loosely a couple times before whispering, “Christ boy, when did you get so big,” and really getting to work.

Chuck panted heavily against his neck at that, moving his hips slowly in time with Herc’s hand as he stroked him down and ran his thumb over the head for a few minutes, and then murmured (they really weren’t keen on breaking the serene silence they had settled in), “Fingers too, dad, c’mon, please,” and marking up his throat with a couple nips and licks.

Herc took a hand off his son’s shoulder to seek out the lube he kept under his pillow, there for when they got back from a run and were too ghosted and gone and lax to get it from the drawer or wherever it may be at the time. He popped the cap, sounding off like a gunshot, and the hand previously on Chuck’s cock was squeezing globs of the liquid onto his free fingers.

He put the lube back where it came from and got his dry hand back around his boy, tightening and slackening his fist as he saw fit. His other hand got seeking fingers to his son’s hole, rubbing the lube all over and around and getting two fingertips bluntly just inside.

He’d start with one but Chuck would give him shit for it.

He pushed his fingers in just as slowly as he was stroking his son’s dick, making Chuck mewl and pant into his neck even warmer and harder than before. They weren’t in any rush, even now with his own cock being way too eager and heavy against his navel, so he kept his pace and pushed on.

His boy's arse was a tight, slick heat around him and he couldn't help but twist his fingers and scissor them wider as he kept moving farther in. Chuck was biting and licking at the sensitive skin on his neck  every time he did something he knew Chuck loved.

He got in far enough to reach that spot that got his boy writhing and begging in seconds, he pushed in and out a few more times before he massaged at it firmly with both fingers while at the same time running his thumb over the bundle of nerves under his son’s cock head with the other hand, all in one smooth, jaw-slackening motion.

The way Chuck’s arms tightened around him as his body froze up made Herc think he was going to lose it right there, just from his father's hands, and then they’d have to start over so he could actually get his dick in the kid. But then Chuck relaxed and puffed damp air into his throat, kissing that sensitive spot Herc had behind his jaw and asking for another finger, “Fuck, dad, more”. Herc pushed the third one in next to the others just as deliberately gentle as he had before, and Chuck clenched around him before settling down again.

Every other stroke or so on Chuck’s dick got his hand brushing against his own cock and he really didn’t want to rush anything, didn’t want to get in Chuck’s arse too soon or blow his load too quick, so he just opened his hand to accommodate both their lengths and stroked them together, still just as smooth and slow as before.

Chuck’s moan and buck against him as he did so was utterly devastating, and so he started pressing kisses on his son’s freckled shoulders as he kept his hands moving, muttering little praises like, “so beautiful, boy,” and Chuck responded to those just as gorgeously, pink staining his chest and ears.

Then Chuck was kissing him, biting at his lower lip and slicking his tongue against his dad’s in the heat of their mouths. Herc’s rhythm faltered for a split second, and then he stopped.

Chuck was smiling slightly against his lips, moving his hand down between them and taking Herc’s cock in his grip, lining them up.

Herc had a moment to get his hands on Chuck’s sides, watching his son’s face as he bit at his bottom lip and teased and rubbed Herc’s dick at his hole, which was still completely slick because Herc uses too much lube sometimes; he’s always worried about hurting the kid.

But then Chuck sank down, all in one motion, down to the base of his cock, and Chuck tilted his head backward while Herc tilted his forward and they moaned loudly and shamelessly into the silent room.

Herc’s fingers were pressing hard where his hands were on his boy’s body, probably leaving spots, and all he could do was sit there in reverence as Chuck got used to being filled up again, moving his hips back and forth and just feeling it.

Chuck shuffled back to his old nook in Herc's body, formed right to it, moving in close and pushing his nose into the side of his dad’s throat, laying his arms around him again. Herc kissed his hair and then his neck, roaming his hands from Chuck’s shoulders, down his sides, and to his arse, leaving goosebumps in his path.

He got good handfuls and squeezed, lifting Chuck up just a little bit so he had room to push in and back out again. He moved his hips like he was moving his hands before, dragging it out and letting Chuck groan against him as he went.

He shifted Chuck up and down his cock with ease, knowing his boy’s body better than anyone, and he knew that right when he moved just that tilted way, Chuck would grab onto his back and shoulders and groan out, “God, dad, right there.”

He did, and it was hot as all hell. It spurred Herc on, getting him to move at a quicker, but still gradual, pace, rocking up harder to hit that spot inside his son right on and keep those beautiful sounds dripping from his boy’s mouth.

 Chuck was getting more worn out and breathless by the minute. He moved a finger down Chuck’s arse, rubbing at the opening he was still fucking into his son at, and Chuck convulsed in his arms.

“Fuck dad, fuck fuck.”

That was all the warning he got before Chuck was coming on his stomach over his own fist, shaking and moaning under his dad's hands and still mouthing at Herc's neck.

Chuck went sort of limp after the last of his load blurted out onto Herc’s belly and it only took a few more thrusts into that convulsing heat before Herc was coming too, moaning likewise into Chuck’s shoulder and letting go of Chuck’s arse, forcing him to sink all the way back down because no one could hold him up anymore.

They were breathing heavily into each other’s skin as they waited for their heads to come back to them, petting at one another’s bodies just because they could.

When they were finally level enough, Chuck leaned up and kissed his dad again, moved up and down on the soft cock still in his arse, and smirked when Herc groaned and halted his movements with hands on his boy's hips.

“Little shit.”

Chuck just smirked and kissed him.

Herc kissed back, but then he had to pull away, because they really needed to clean up and probably shower too, but Chuck stopped him before he got far enough.

“I kind of want to sleep with your dick in me.”

Herc groaned again because why the hell would his kid want to do that? Jesus Christ, Chuck was going to kill him one day.

“It’s going to be a bitch to clean up in the morning, you know that.”

Chuck nodded and moved his ass back and forth again, forcing Herc to stop him once more.

“You can finger wash me tomorrow if you’d like.”

“God, Chuck,” he ran a hand over his face, “alright, just, hand me something to get this off. You might want to keep it in you but I'd rather not have crusty come on me all night.”

Chuck dug around under the covers at an awkward angle and pulled out one of their older shirts and what the fuck, why was that in their bed?

But then he didn’t care again as Chuck wiped his torso off smooth and easy and threw it towards the hamper, probably not missing judging by how often they did that.

“What do you want then, back to front or just laying on top?”

Chuck didn’t answer, just pushed the switch on the lamp off and maneuvered them into a spooning position, wrapping his dad’s arms around his chest and pulling him close.

Herc kissed the back of his boy’s neck and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know of any mistakes, please.


End file.
